Dancing on The Beach
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: When they danced...they could lose themselves in each other for a little while.


She's sitting on the beach.

Again.

She's been doing that a lot lately. Sitting on the beach, watching the waves crash against the shore. Murky white foam crashing against weather roughened black volcanic rock. He's not sure why but he knows it's unusual for the girl who always spends what little time she has in the plane drawing some sort of picture that will no doubt baffle and amaze all who see it.

Tonight, he joins her.

No reason in particular. He just wants to know why she's there, on the beach, staring at the waves.

She's fascinating.

That much he knows. She's enigmatic, addicting. Like a moth to a flame. He can't help but be attracted to her. He's fascinated by her. How she can be graceful yet clumsy, nimble yet so awkward, shy yet so loud and outgoing. He wants to know how she can a thousand walking contradictions.

Such enigma fascinates him.

"Hey Mel." He greets simply because he is Jackson and simplicity is his specialty. He finds when things get complicated, they get messy and he doesn't like messy and complicated. He like simple yet he likes the complicated contradictory enigma that sits beside him.

"Hi." She greets shyly although her smile is completely contradictory. Her smile is loud, outgoing. Bright, crazy, full of a neverending energy.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks although he's unsure if that's really the reason he wants to stay with her. He wants to know why she's on the beach but he also wants to stay with her because she's like a flame and he's the moth. Always attracted to it.

She falls back in the sand, stares up at the neverending blue sky before her eyes find him again. "I came here to think but I was getting so lost in my thoughts, I'm glad you interrupted me."

He releases the breath he doesn't know he's holding as she reassures him that it's okay that he's on the beach with her. The soft, almost inaudible music that's drifting from the plane is slow and he can tell it was Melissa's pick tonight. It's a series of slow, soft notes carrying through the warm, salt-water wind of the evening.

Despite the warmth, she shivers as the wind brushes the back of her arms. His instinct tells him to wrap his arm around her, so he does. He pulls her closer and finds that he likes the way her body molds against his, as if it was meant to be there.

"Have you ever wanted to just get up and dance like the world isn't watching?" She asks even though she knows he hasn't.

He laughs at her simple, naivè nature but answers anyway. "No, I can't say that I have."

"I do..all the time." She tells him as if it's an everyday occurrence.

And it is. They share random facts about each other everyday or share crazy stories or opinions. It's no secret. They know everything there is to know about each other.

"So," He stands up and offers his hand to her. He pulls her up and grins maniacally despite himself. "Let's dance."

"You don't-" She starts only to find herself cut off.

"For you I always dance." He admits cheesily and he knows that he's being incredibly cheesy but she's Melissa so he doesn't really care.

As he pulls her into his arms, slipping them around her waist, he finds that her body is the perfect fit. They dance as if nobody's watching and as if the island doesn't exist.

It's just them.

The two of them dancing on the beach.

The kiss is a natural ending and has been coming for a long time.

His lips move against hers easily and she finds herself gasping into his mouth as he presses against her tighter. He's hot and his body is hard and feels good as he pressed it against her own soft, warm body. They stop dancing and lose themselves easily in the kiss, as the music draws to a close behind them.

Leaving them alone.

Dancing on the beach.

xxx

**I know it's not my usual long stuff but this one was weird...it came to me while I was listening to Drew Seeley's **_**Dance With Me **_**for the billionth time. New style for me but that's the it came out so I went with it. **

**So I'm immobile for the time being, seeing as how I twisted my knee Tuesday. Long story short, my previously pregnant Mama Cat had her kittens and we couldn't find them, so I went to look for them and I twisted my knee. So while I was laying up in the middle of the bed listening to Drew Seeley's sexy voice croon a song through my ear-buds, I found myself wanting to write and this what popped out :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunately Johnny Pacar is not my own personal love slave and this show was cancelled a few years ago. I don't even own the sexy song I mention in this note :(**

**Oh by the way, Drew Seeley, yea you're hott! **

**Love ya, **

**RobertDowneyJrLove**


End file.
